


Morning Glories and Sharks

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: Iv is talked into visiting Shark after not seeing the other since everyone got back. He didn't know what to expect but this wasn't it.
Relationships: Thomas Arclight & Kamishiro Ryouga
Kudos: 11





	Morning Glories and Sharks

**Author's Note:**

> This divergerous from cannon after Yuma's duel with Astral.

“Thomas, just go visit Ryouga already” Christopher groans from his desk on the other side of their living room.“The shark videos you've been watching are scaring Michael. Said third brother was hiding under the desk after a close up of an attacking shark played on the screen. 

“It's not like that I just want to watch Shark week!” He says a little too high pitched and upon glancing over the back of the couch at his older brother he knows Christopher doesn't believe him. 

“Right and the number of times we've caught you looking at something with a shark print or purple color scheme means nothing,” the other says sarcastically. 

“It's been a few months. I'm sure he would happy to see you,” Micheal pipes peering out from behind the desk to see if it was safe to watch the tv again. Kid can handle demonic cards that possess people, but a giant shark on a tv screen is too much? Instead of responding he groans and sinks into the couch. 

“If you're going to complain at least put on something Michael enjoys too,” Christopher says flatly, the sound of the computer keys making it clear he was going back to working on whatever it was he was doing. They live in a mansion and yet they all usually end up in the same room half the time.

“Let's watch Bananya!” Micheal shouts with excitement but both Christopher and him groan loudly at the suggestion. 

“Alright, I'll go just don't make me watch that!” He says getting up. He catches Michael looking starry eyed at the idea of watching that sparkling mess while Christopher looks like he wants his computer to eat him. Ha! Pay back. 

“Be back in time for dinner,” The older calls out as he leaves the room. Thomas makes his way through the mansion on autopilot too busy thinking about what he could say to his number one fan after not having talked to him since they all came back, while not everyone. That was the issue; Nasch came back but none of the other Barians did too. Ryouga seemed happy to be here when they parted ways back then but he knows what it's like to be without the support of his family and can't help but feel guilty for some reason about everything. 

He'll deal with that when he finds his fan, first though he needs to find where Ryouga is. Apparently he'd even become distant from Yuma of all people. According to Michael the friendship fairy that was Yuma hadn't seen the other in awhile. That scratched him off the his short list of places to check. 

Thomas passed the alley he lured Rio into and tensed up more. Teeth grinding into each other with his nails digging into his palms. He hated himself for that still. It's not like the girl was here to doing that for him. Considering that Ryouga probably isn't in the apartment he and Rio shared in this part of the city. It hurt too much to live with ghosts after all. 

The Kamishiro Mansion wouldn't be a better place to hide but it was more secluded then the apartment complex. Might be a good idea to start there. Something in Thomas doesn't want to visit there again. That's where things between him and his only friend starting going wrong. 

But he ends up standing in front of the gates observing the progressively more run down appearance of the place. It was in great condition last time he was here considering the twins hadn't lived here since their parents died so someone must have been taking care of the place but now it was covered in vines that looked like they wanted to pull the building into the ground. Despite that the small glimmers of purple morning glories among the vines are beautiful. Maybe Christopher was right about him and purple, not that he'll even admit that. 

The front door was left unlocked so Thomas let himself in. That was more than a little concerning if Ryouga was in here, those should be locked. The vines snaking around the inside of the empty house were even more concerning. He knows nothing about plants, but that shouldn't happen unless a building been abandoned for a really long time. 

After exploring the place for a few minutes, he was starting to get creeped out. That was a hard thing to do, but it just felt wrong being semi dark mansion with only the sunlight from the windows giving it any light. 

Or so he thought when he found a soft purple light coming from what was probably the living room. As he got closer the number of morning glories sprouting increased dramatically. Thomas was used too weird things happening in life, but this was getting to be ridiculous. Still his curiosity got the better of him as he followed the light to its source. 

Turns out the source of the purple glow was a shiny purple crystal in sprouting up between a torn up couch and overturned table. When he got closer to it, something felt wrong about it. That feeling grow until he was close enough to touch it. 

Once he looked into it, he knew why. Ryouga was inside the crystal bent down on his knees like he froze in place while breaking down. No matter how low Thomas got he couldn't get a look at his fans face to know for sure. He felt around the crystal trying to grasp what was going on until a small jolt went through his left hand. Down on the floor next to it was the horrible pendant Nasch wore. 

He hated that thing. It was the reason why he wasn't able to actually be friends with the only person he considered his friend. Instinctively he curls the fingers in his right hand into a ball to smash the offending piece of jewelry. There was some kind of reactions between his bracelet and the thing. He could feel it. Before he could react a blinding light knocked him off balance causing him to fall back. It was only a flash and in no time he sat back up only to jump when he caught Ryouga's cloudy gaze. 

“IV?” the other asks staring at him confused, his hand hovering over that demonic red crystal. Was it really demonic? After all it was why his friend was still alive. 

Thomas stuttered a couple of times but couldn't come up with the words for this kind of situation. 

“Why are you here?” Ryouga questions adjusting back to his usual glare. 

“I'm here to check on my number one fan, of course!” he replies with his trademark grin. 

“As you can see I'm fine, you can leave now,” Ryouga remarks coldly crossing his arms. Is he serious, Thomas just found him encased in crystal and yet he's going to say he's fine?

“Right, take a look around you and then get back to me,” He replies sarcastically while the other actually does glance around the now mostly dark room. After getting a look around Ryouga finally looks back at him. 

“Why do you care away,” Ryouga huffs still defensive. 

“I know we're not on the best of terms, but I don't want to see you waste away like that,” Thomas says slowing making his way to his feet. “How about you come to dinner at my place, and we can talk about all this later.” he offers Ryouga his hand to help him up. The other huffs something about how annoying this is but accepts his offer.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try a month challenge prompt using both writing and drawing and the first one was crystalize. Might have taken that one too literally but I've also had this idea since i watched zexal awhile ago. where Iv goes to visit Ryouga only to find him like this and drags the hermit to live him and his brothers. It takes some adjusting because Ryouga is seriously depressed and grieving after being the only Barian to come back and having his only friend Yuma leave him because Yuma's dad made their family move after all that craziness.  
> Honestly I'm just surprised this isn't about Vrains xD  
> Also I have nothing against Bananya it looks adorable but i haven't watched it


End file.
